MLP FiM fan support
by Twiphase
Summary: To those MLP fanfic authors who have writers block whom I wish to support, please read sum of my example fan chapters okay?


Twiphase: This is a 'what-if' chapter to support Fire Gazer the Alchemist's 'The Saga of Frostburn'. I do not owe MLP FiM nor Fire Gazer the Alchemist's 'The Saga of Frostburn'. I also do not owe the sequence of 'Let It Go'. Please Enjoy...

* * *

MLP FiM fanfic fanchapter support: ch1: Frostburn's Let It Go sequence

* * *

After running away from Ponyville to forever wander far away alone, we find Frostburn near the outskirts of the Crystal Kingdom behind a mountain where no pony can find him walking up near the face of the rock formation...

Frostburn: "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a hoofprint to be seen, a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King..."

While looking up at the night sky as he stood still, he slowly gaze into the abyss as he feels lonely more and more with bottled emotions waiting to burst...

Frostburn: "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside... Couldn't keep it in; Celestia knows I've tried..."

Feeling sad, he crossed his forelegs with hoofs pressed against his shoulders to find comfort with himself before continuing on while began to pace again...

Frostburn: "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good stallion you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."

With frustration as he gaze at his wings worn in a sleeve to conceal it...

Frostburn: "Well now they know..."

He cast the sleeves away to reveal his magic-channeling wings before releasing the magic little by little...

Frostburn: "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door... I don't care what they're going to say... Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway..."

Taking of his cloak and letting the wind cast it away, he walked towards the cliff slowly...

Frostburn: "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all..."

Near the edge, Frostburn spread his wings a little more to release a flurry of snow...

Frostburn: "It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through..."

After creating the first few stair steps made out of snow, he hesitated a little bit at first to take the first step on a snowy staircase...

Frostburn: "No right, no wrong, no rules for me..."

As his hoof touched the snow, it molded into sturdy ice...

Frostburn: "I'm free..."

With glee, he continued making the stairs of ice until he made it across while avoiding falling into the snowy trench below...

Frostburn: "Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky... Let it go, let it go... You'll never see me cry..."

Walking towards the center of a snowy field, Frostburn stomped into the ground to create an icy platform similar to hid cutie mark pointing north...

Frostburn: "Here I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on"

Using his unicorn magic, the icy platform was lifted high up by ice pillars conjured from below as Frostburn began decorating the walls of ice...

Frostburn: "My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around, and one thought crystalizes like an icy blast..."

Looking at his reflection, he decided it's time for a make over...

Frostburn: "I'm never going back, the past is in the past..."

Ice and snow gathered around him as he is now wearing sum snowflake based suit of armor with a matching cape to cover his flank...

(A-N: In a way he's kinda like an ice king pegasai version of Sombra minus the sharp horn, the fangs, the silted eyes, crown/helm, etc)

Frostburn: "Let it go, let it go... When I'll rise like the break of dawn... Let it go, let it go... That perfect stallion is gone..."

Gazing out at the balcony of his new castle/tower towards the sunrise as he shout out loud with relief...

Frostburn: "Here I stand in the light of day... Let the storm rage on... The cold never bothered me anyway..."

Turning around, Frostburn went back inside as the doors shut behind him...

* * *

Twiphase: please review


End file.
